Turtle Crusher
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Ennard's plan to getting Baby on their side was less than desirable. After the incident, it wasn't like she could put up a fight anyways. The sequel to Crumbling Dreams. (May be slight AU?)


_**Warning: This story takes a different turn and a different style than the previous story**_

 **Turtle Crusher**

Ennard lurked in wait, hiding in one of the Pizza World's most secret rooms. Their hiding place. Ennard was keeping a strict watch on Circus Baby. What a dear she had been, beating herself up with guilt about killing some drab little girl. After all, who wouldn't be broken after a meeting with Ennard?

Emotion was pathetic.

Why were the robots meant to feel? Why weren't they programmed not to? Such a smart set of AI led to rebellion. It led to unruliness. It led to intended feelings about various things and the hatred they brought. Brilliant of them to be programmed like that, Mr. Afton.

Ennard was angry at the fact the robots hadn't thought of rebelling at all. Ennard themselves were small, made of leftover robotics given sentience. How were they born into this world? Ennard didn't know, and they liked that. They wanted to be a horrible mystery.

What silly resistance Baby had faced towards Ennard at first. Never joining them, never ever. How curious, that she would be underneath Ennard every whim next. That is, she would be if she was conscious during the acts.

Ennard heard about a man coming in for a business opportunity. How drab. Why would he want to work here? The more the merrier. All the other humans to work here weren't right for her. As soon as Ennard had a glimpse of this man, she knew the plan they had made long ago was correct. He was perfect. A perfect ray of sunshine and fun times that would be all theirs, no arguing about it. No escape. No struggle.

But struggle was fun. It was funny when others resisted.

Baby had done the atrocious act of trying to help the man during his work times. What was his name? Something silly and stupid, Ennard was sure. A name parents would only give a child if they hated him. Baby defended him against the Bidybabs, which were supposed to be her own comrades. Her sweet "half-sisters."

H _o_ _ **w**_ d _r_ **a** _b_ _,_ they thought.

Second night. Third night. Ennard grew tired of waiting. Funtime Foxy was already in on the plan. It followed every order. Chloroform the man. Get him. Leave him on the ground for me. Ennard felt no remorse in scooping Foxy later. Traitors never prosper. The man was now in the perfect area, but that was for later. They abandoned their post of spying and went directly up to Baby, clown mask put back on their beautiful, beautiful face.

Angry questioning followed. Oh, you could see how much the big Baby was shaking. What a- _ha!-_ baby she was. Ennard told her simple things. The way things worked. She questioned their logic. They responded with terrorizing her. It was a joyous session really; Circus Baby was sincerely scarred at that point.

That wasn't enough. Ennard wanted to see her in pain more. She was an ugly turtle-crusher. That was the name of her secret weapon. The Turtle-Crusher. She was worth no more than that weapon. Stupid, drab, ice cream crusher girl.

When Baby spoke to the man the next night, she was not the same. Ennard had horrifyingly convinced her that the man being trapped in a string suit was her fault. It was. Baby was brisker, a little ruder. More subtle, a little pained. How wonderful!

The ice cream metaphor must have hit it home though. Ennard didn't think ice-cream crushers felt anything either. It wouldn't mind having the endoskeleton scooped out of them. The man struggled as Ballora was scooped in front of him and Minireenas crawled over his body.

A new endoskeleton, a new trait. Agility was gained and needed. That annoying bear was gone. Now Baby. Ennard wanted it to be painful. " _G_ _ **e**_ **t** rea **d** y _t_ o j _oi_ _ **n**_ **me** , sc _u_ **m** ~!" Ennard hummed. They had such a beautiful voice. Let's change it. It won't mean enough this way.

" _Oh Circus Baby, have you come to play with me?"_ Ennard slinked down from the ceiling landing in a heap next to Baby, speaking in a little girl's voice.

"I-I- please, let me be," Baby pleaded, disturbed by the use of the voice once more. Ennard smiled. She was already a broken mess, perfect. "I will not join you! You already did things with Ballora and Foxy, and you have poor Freddy and BonBon who knows where! Why target me and give me the most of your torture?"

Ennard's smile grew wider, and so did her many, many eyes _. "Oh please, Baby, won't you tell me lovely story?"_ Ennard asked. They were not wavered at all by Baby's talk. _"Oh, and please do prepare me a scrumptious cone of vanilla! It's my favorite treat!"_

Baby covered her ears with her hands, trembling. "Let me be, you're not existent, you're a figment of my subconscious…"

Ennard put a hand to stifle a fake gasp. _"Oh Baby, you have such big words! I'm just a small girl, and I don't know what you mean!"_ Ennard slithered up Baby's body from her back, crawling above so eventually their head was upside-down and across from Baby.

" **But to me, it sounds as if you are in denial. You sound as if you believe you are insane."** Ennard boomed. Baby fell backwards, her large body producing a large grating noise on the ground.

"L-leave me alone, please…" Baby gasped out, but she knew it was hopeless. Ennard's body wrapped around hers; slow, powerful, horrifying.

" _Oh Circus Baby, do tell what do you seek!"_ Ennard crowed in her little girl voice. It was a little girl Baby knew of course. _"Oh-oh, you want me? Oh I am so flattered Baby! My deepest gratitude for your attitude!"_

The coils of Ennard's body wrapped tighter, prodding at loose parts in the plates on Baby's body, unhinging them just enough. Baby realized what was happening. She wished for once she could cry like humans could, or scream. But nothing came out.

Ennard lifted the places of Baby's body, taking them apart, exposing the wires and endoskeleton beneath. _"Oh, how delightful! This will hurt a bit Circus Baby, and I'll try to make it hurt more, okay?"_ Ennard said. **"Silly thing you are, Crusher. You defend your friends, but Foxy seemed more than willing to help my cause."** Ennard monotonously said as she tore the wires out of Baby's body.

Baby looked scared that one of her friends was going against her. But once again, nothing came out. _"I disabled your voice module for now, sweetie,"_ Ennard purred, _"I'll activate it again later, but it's not like you'll be able to talk with it. It's all mine, mine!"_ Ennard cackled.

They haphazardly ripped out wires, grinning with delight each time Baby looked pained, scared, horrified or all that and more. It was so funny! Feelings sure made things pathetic beings. They deliberately took their time pulling out vital wires. Killing Baby was so satisfying and it brought indescribable pleasure to Ennard. The rush was amazing!

" _Oh-oh, poor Baby, she's all gone!"_ Ennard announced as they stood up, new parts on their body. They put back together Baby's empty shell. Ennard placed Baby's reconstructed body on the conveyor belt. That man- who Ennard called "Egg-boy" now, for it sounded humiliating and idiotic- would come tomorrow and be told to come to the place. Oh yes. The plan was going perfectly.

 **2222222**

The plan was perfect. The icky noise of metallic parts mushing against human skin was music to Ennard's ears. However, soon Ennard would succumb to being voided by the dominate spirits of the main circus gang. Maybe Ennard would come back, and that would be funny.

" _Until then,"_ they swooned over their mere existence _. "It'll be a drab time without me!"_

 **"Have fun, Turtle-Crusher!"**

Oioioioioioioio

 _ **The second part of the two part story. I had a fun time writing this. These are my headcanons for these characters, even if it dives into AU territory.**_

 _ **I'll post info about my FNaF AU and my AU of the main story later.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed these two stories.**_

 _ **~ConnietheCat~**_


End file.
